Culture Exchange
by Exactly
Summary: Crossover between 1800WHERERYOU, and The Mediator Series. Look in the Mediator books for Suze's POV. Chapter 5 is up! It took me two years, but a new chapter is up!
1. Albino, Fag, and VP arrive

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's note: This will get insanely confusing, It's a crossover, but it's written from one-person point of view. This is Jessica's point of view. If you want Suze's go to the Mediator section and look for it. It's going to be very confusing.

Like there not enough going on, we're hosting a culture exchange student. Not a foreign exchange student, she's from America. Just from California. God she's gonna have blonde hair, and say 'like' between every word. Ernest Pyle High School decided to host this, they're having a bunch of students from Carmel, California come to get a culture shock. I didn't want to be a host sister, my best friend; Ruth made me do it. And it's not like they could do it simply either. We had to take a personality test, that way our brother our sister would have things in common with us.

"Jessica, Ruth's here." My mother yelled up to me.

"Jess, we're finding out who our sisters are." She was really excited about this. Ruth only has a brother, Skip, who is also hosting someone. She threw me my package.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" She asked me.

"You first." I really didn't care who I got; knowing my luck it'll be some psycho who wants to kill me.

Ruth opened her package. And it showed a really pale girl.

"Tan much? I thought the town was call Carmel-by-the-Sea." Wow, dense much? Ruth is a genius, but has a bad sense of character. She still calls my boyfriend 'the jerk'.

"Uh, Ruth? I think she's albino."

"Oh…" Ruth was disappointed, she wanted someone who would boost our social life, and this albino chick wasn't going to do that. "It says here that her name is CeeCee Webb, and she's the editor of the school paper." Her and Ruth could use big words together. At least this CeeCee girl probably won't say 'like' between every word.

"Your turn." She told me. I guess since her host sister was such a disappointment, she was hoping mine would be better. I opened the packet, and her picture fell out. She had bright green eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and looked like she belonged to a cheerleading squad. God, why me?

"Her name is Susannah Simon. She's her class's vice-president." How is she suppose to relate to me? I've never been interested in fashion or government.

"Well, she's better than mine." Ruth informed me.

"She gonna be like Tisha, or Heather. Throwing pompoms in our faces."

"Better than having to hide your face from the sun." Ruth said more to herself than to me. She can be really mean when she's disappointed.

"Look, it's late, we should be getting to bed." I told her, it was late, almost eleven.

"Sure, look is it okay if CeeCee and I come over tomorrow?" I forgot these exchange students were coming tomorrow.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, by the looks of it, Susie and CeeCee might not be in the same crowd." I said looking at the pictures.

"I honestly don't care what they think." And with that, she left, allowing me to throw on some boxers, and hop into bed and await tomorrow when I'll meet Susannah Simon.

I woke up knowing where both of them were, CeeCee and Susannah. They're on a bus a few miles away. By the time I get ready, they'll be at Ernst Pyle High School's gym waiting for Ruth and I to come and pick them up. I don't have a driver's license, so Ruth will be driving. It's Saturday, so after we pick them up, we'll head to Joe's, one of my families restaurants, to grab food. Most of the high school will be there, grabbing food, because it has the best pizza in town. I grabbed a skirt, and a top. Okay, so I wanted to look nice? I put on some chapstick, and heard Ruth honk her horn, meaning she was waiting for me. I ran down to meet her at the car.

"Hey Jess, who'd ya get?" Skip Ruth's twin brother yelled at me from his car.

"Susannah Simon. You?" I yelled back.

"Adam McTavish. He looks like a fag in the photo."

"How could someone look like a fag?" I asked him

"He has a Louis Vitton backpack." Well that answered my question.

Ruth complained about her and her brothers exchange students. Mostly how unfair it is to have a fag, and an albino under the same roof. I personally think it's unfair to judge someone before you get to know them, but I was judging Susannah, but could you blame me? She was her classes vice-president. If that didn't have popular tattooed across the forehead, than I don't know what did.

We pulled into the parking lot, and saw people helping their exchange students' luggage into the cars. Ruth and I entered the Gym to see our principal talking to a priest. That's right, a priest. Ruth noticed CeeCee easily. CeeCee was sitting on a bleacher talking to a girl in a leather jacket. Albinos kind of do stand out in the crowd. Ruth walked over to her and put on the fake-est smile I've ever seen.

"Hi, your CeeCee Webb," it wasn't a question, "I'm Ruth Abramowitze. Let me help you with your luggage." CeeCee looked shocked at how forward Ruth was, but who could blame her.

"Okay," CeeCee said with a nervous glance back at the girl in the leather jacket, "see you later Suze." Wait, Suze as in Susannah? The girl in the leather jacket and ripped jeans? No way.

"Susannah Simon?" I asked in her direction.

"Yes, but call me Suze." Only fair, I hated being called Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jess Mastriani. I'm your host sister." I held out my hand. She shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Susannah, Could I have a word?" It was the priest that was talking to our principal. "Sure thing." She said.

She came back a moment later, "So, where's the car?"

"We're riding with my friend Ruth." I nodded to in Ruth's direction.

"Oh, CeeCee's host sister." We grabbed her luggage and headed towards the car. On the way, we bumped into Skip.

"Jess, meet Adam. Adam meet Jess, my girlfriend." Skip said with a smile. Ha! He wished. I punched him in the arm.

"I'm not your girlfriend Skip. Nice to meet you Adam." I said, I held out my hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine." I guess he isn't a fag.

"Knock it off, Adam." Suze said, I guess they're friends. Who'd think it?

"Suze, he's never gonna have another chance at meeting girls, let him have his fun." CeeCee yelled from Ruth's car.

"Well, Skip, Adam, we'll see you at Joe's." I said, I was starving.

"Who's Joe?" Suze asked as we made our way into Ruth's car. "It's a restaurant." I answered; no need to tell her my family owned it till we got there.

"Wait, I remember now, I knew you looked familiar when I saw you," CeeCee said to me, " you're Lightning Girl, aren't you?"

Busted.

Author's end note:

I noticed a lot of crossovers, but I hope you enjoy mine. If you want Suze's point of view, go look in Mediator, please review, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get three reviews. Thanks!


	2. God, them again?

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's Note: I can't believe what positive feed back I got. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad everyone enjoyed my story, I did have to raise it to PG-13. I might not get this up as quickly as I want because Midterms are next week, but I will try. Now, on to the story.

Well, I denied it.

It's easier to lie then to say, yea I was struck by lightning, I had powers. The fewer people that know, they better off I am. Even though my whole high school knows, and the FBI, and my family. But besides them, I ain't telling anyone. I have to admit, I was getting annoyed, and CeeCee seems like she can be really stubborn. Our conversation went like this:

"How were you struck by lightning?"

"No."

"Did you really have powers?"

"No."

"Where's this restaurant were going to?"

"No." I think Suze asked the last question, but I was on roll. CeeCee, as a journalist, was very into questioning me, it got annoying. Fast.

"We're here." Ruth said as we pulled into Joe's parking lot. As we walked in we were greeted by none other than my favorite waitress, and if I played my cards right, my one day future mother-in-law.

"Hello Jessica." She said.

"Hey Mrs. Wilkins." I said, because that's who she was, Rob's mother.

"So, what would you ladies like to eat?" Rob's mom asked.

"Do you guys mind pizza?" I asked CeeCee, Ruth, and Suze.

"No." they answered.

"One pizza please, Mrs. Wilkins." I said.

"Oh, and Jess, you must have dinner at our house again soon." Mrs. Wilkins told me, I was only too happy to spend time at Rob's house, his mom was a really good cook, she was totally okay about her son dating a younger girl, much unlike my parents, who are still upset I'm dating a guy who isn't college bound.

"Sure thing." I said.

"God, Jess, you're still dating him, aren't you?" Ruth said. She stilled refereed to Rob as 'The Jerk' sometimes; she doesn't approve of him, because he is what people call a Grit. Ruth and myself are considered Townies, but it really doesn't matter to me.

"Yes, Ruth I am. Let's please not talk about that here." I didn't really want to share my love life with CeeCee and Suze, they already looked dumb founded, but could you blame them? They had no idea what was going on.

"So," CeeCee started, "Jess, you really aren't that girl who was struck by lightning?" CeeCee seems like the type of girl who has to know everything about everyone, I guess knowledge is a good thing, but it was really annoying

"I really wasn't." I said, but CeeCee wouldn't stop there.

"Then why was there a white van following us from the high school?" CeeCee asked, I hadn't realized we were being followed, until she pointed out the van in the parking lot. They always do this to me. Why can't they do their job and stay undercover like good FBI agents?

"God, damn. What do they want?" I was not in the mood for this. I walked off and headed to the van, all I could think of was 'what do they want now?' I mean I already work for them, I find missing people, why must they disturb me when I was trying to enjoy a meal. I walked right up to the van, and hoped in.

"So why are you guys here?" It was my two favorite special agents.

"Jess, a postal worker is missing." Agent Smith informed me. Wow, big deal, maybe he got lost. Why couldn't they tell me this in a phone call? Why did they have to follow me here?

"So?" was all I said in reply.

"We need to find him," Agent Smith continued, and duh, of course we need to find him, "he was delivering a very important package to Crane base." Okay, still doesn't explain why they couldn't call me at home. "Jessica? I'm not sure if you understand, this package has top secret information in it." This caught my attention.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Agent Smith asked Agent Johnson. Agent Johnson nodded.

"Jess, it had information about all the psychics in the FBI, including you." Oh, that explained a lot, so some freak has my personal records. Great.

"Look, do you have something of his?" I asked.

"He had a locker at the post office." Agent Johnson said.

"I'll have Ruth drop me off on the way home, now if you don't mind, I'm getting back to my friends." I left, I know it was harsh, but how would you feel if some creep was running around with all of your personal files?

I went back in to Joe's pretty annoyed, "Look, we got to go." I guess everyone saw I was annoyed, because they all got up and headed to Ruth's car.

"Uh…We didn't pay." Suze said.

"It's okay, my dad owns the place." I said as we got into Ruth's car. I wasn't in the mood for talking much.

"Um…" Suze started, "Can we go to the post office?" Huh? How did she know that's where we were going? Could she be a psychic like myself? Nah, it's got to be a coincidence.

"Actually, that's exactly where we are heading." I told them.

"Really?" Ruth said, "Thanks for letting the driver know."

We pulled up in front of the post office, and Suze and I got out. Ruth didn't feel like getting out, and CeeCee wanted to stay with Ruth. Ruth can be a pain in the ass, but she's the one with the car. We went in and Suze dropped a letter in the mail.

"Oh, Jessica, you're here." It was Cyrus Krantz. He was waiting for me to arrive, I told Suze to stay put, and went over to him.

"Do you have an article of clothing, or something that smells like him?" I asked, that's how my power works, I have to either dream about it, or I can smell something and get a vision.

"Here." Dr. Krantz passed me a shirt. I smelled it and closed my eyes, I knew exactly where he was, the problem is that he is dead.

"Jessica? Where is he?" Dr. Krantz was holding me, I told him where the body was.

"Body?" he asked. I answered "Yes, he's dead."

"Oh, dear." I felt the same way, that was one creepy vision. I left the post office with Dr. Krantz, and saw Suze was gone, she must've gone back to Ruth's car.

It took awhile to get to the body, mostly because it was in the middle of corn stalk. I was shocked when we got there, not because of the body, even though that was disgusting, but I've seen some really scary things, such as a snake carved into the chest of my fifteen-year-old neighbor. What shocked me was to see Suze puking near the body.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who has been lying." I said. I was shocked, how could she have known where the body was? Is she involved?

Author's endnote: These chapters have to be short, mostly because I will get totally confused when writing the other person POV. Please Review. Also, if my next chapter isn't up as soon as you like, it's because I have midterms next week, and probably will be studying.


	3. Still Missing?

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's Note: I was definitely swamped in reviews, thanks so much! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the story. As you guys know, I do have midterms next week, and a cold to top it off. It's actually kind of funny, considering my first midterm is French, like so many of Meg's characters, I take French, but because of my cold, I can't talk. My poor partner…it's an oral presentation, and I can't talk. Ah…he'll just have to deal. Now on to the story!

She didn't want to talk about it.

Well, I understand. I don't like talking about my gift with people, but obviously she's either involved or is a psychic like myself. After we left the chaos (the cops and coroner had arrived shortly after Dr. Krantz and myself), Ruth and CeeCee picked us up.

"God, Jess, bring your new host sister into your chaotic world." Ruth isn't the best person to bring along when I go on a mission after I had a vision of some type. She whines and complains, and gives me a headache.

"So, it is true? You still have your powers?" CeeCee chimed in. With her in the car, it felt like I was being interviewed.

"Well, yea I still have my powers. And no Ruth, I didn't get Suze involved." The reaction after this was to be expected, Ruth had a very puzzled look on, while CeeCee look concerned, but Suze just looked at the cornstalk, as we were riding back to my house.

"Wait, if you didn't bring Suze along how'd she get there?" Ruth asked, of course I was wondering the same thing myself. How did she know where the body was, and got there quicker than myself? I honestly thought maybe Ruth had driven her, but clearly she hadn't. I noticed at this point that CeeCee looked directly at Suze as if she were about to ask a question, but instead Suze only nodded, if knowing what the question was. My god, she is psychic!

"Look not now, I'm not feeling so well." Suze said. Well? She did just puke up her pizza after seeing that body.

As we arrived, at my house and Ruth's (she is my neighbor), CeeCee grabbed her luggage, and headed in to Ruth's. You could hear Skip and Adam playing video games, those two are match made in heaven, but Adam is at least Do-able, while Skip is… Skip.

"We'll got to the mousse later." Ruth yelled after me, was she insane? Only the popular people hung out there. She must've thought Suze was popular enough to make us be accepted.

"Welcome to Indiana!" My mother greeted Suze and I as we walked in to the house.

"Uh… Mom, this is Susannah Simon, Suze, this is my mother Toni Mastriani." I don't like making introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mastriani." Suze said. It was awkward. No doubt about it. My mother just stood there, smiling, and Suze looked as uncomfortable as ever, well, except when she was puking of course.

"Uh… Mom, Suze needs to unpack." This way we could go up to my room and she could spill her beans, she probably didn't want to in the car because of Ruth, but Ruth wasn't in my room. I helped her with her luggage up to my room, and dropped it onto the cot my mom had put out for her.

She didn't even start to unpack. She knew why I had brought her to my room, away from everybody else.

"Who's going to inform Ben's family?" Suze said. Huh? Who's Ben? Why would his family need to be informed?

"Who's Ben?" I asked. She just looked at me like I was nuts. I had a flash back to the field, and the naked postal worker.

"Wait, was Ben the postal worker?" She nodded. "How did you know his name?" I asked.

"Aren't you the one who works for the FBI?" She said in response.

"Let me ask the questions." I said shortly. I was annoyed, I mean she knew about my power. Why didn't she want to tell me hers? I also realized that Dr. Krantz was going to call to ask about Suze, and at the moment I had nothing to tell him.

"How'd you know where the body was?" I asked, but I didn't get an answer because the phone rang.

"Jess, sweetie, it's for you." My mother called up the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked, I had picked up the phone.

"Jessica? We need to talk." It was Cyrus Krantz. I was expecting this.

"What about Doc?" I knew of course, he wanted to talk about Suze.

"Jessica, the files are still missing." This wasn't what I was expecting, at first I thought, what files? Then I remembered. The files about all the psychics in the FBI. Wait? What? The files were still missing? The files about me? MISSING?

"What do you mean they're missing? We found the Ben. Weren't the files in his truck?" I didn't realize how stupid I sounded, of course the files were still in his truck, but the truck itself was gone.

"How did you know the postal worker's name was Ben?"

"Never mind, Doc, give me a ring when you find something I can do?"

"Of course." He said in reply. Then I hung up. I had already started thinking of something I could do of course, I could call Rob, and we would go back to the crime scene and try to find a clue, or something.

"What files?" Suze asked, I forgot she was still there.

"Look, there are some very important files missing, and I need to find out who took them." I picked up the phone again and started dialing Rob's number.

"Maybe I can help. I can found out who took them." I stopped dialing.

"How? Are you involved?" I asked.

"No, of course not." She said.

"Then how?"

"I'll just ask Ben."

Author's endnote: I hope you enjoyed. I might be able to write more if I don't have school tomorrow, but I think I will. Why couldn't the blizzard have happened tonight? Anyway I love reviews, and will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Dunkin Donuts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated, in a long time…. I have been focusing on my schoolwork, and don't have much free time. But I'm actually had time this weekend to write this. Also I had it typed a while ago, but my computer crashed before I could save, so I got pissed, but I finished this chapter. Enjoy!

That statement shocked me, I mean, yea I was expecting her to be either psychic or involved, but her being able to speak to the dead? That confused me. And I've seen a lot of crazy stuff, I mean I've seen grits with guns, people in trunks of cars, and even dead people in cornfields. I was about to ask her what she meant by "I'll just ask Ben." But of course my mom decided that then would be the perfect time to go to the mall, and show Susie the town. After all she was here for a culture shock, too bad I was getting the shock. So right now I'm sitting in the car listening to my mom interview Suze about her life.

"How do you like California?" My mom asks. Well obviously she likes it enough to live there. I'm much more of an East Coast girl.

"It's okay, I mean the sunsets are amazing, nothing like in New York." What she's been to New York? God I can barely get out of this state, let alone go cross-country, I would kill to go to New York.

"You're from New York?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm from Brooklyn, when my mom remarried, we moved to California. It was easier with three step brothers." She said.

"Three brothers, and I thought two was bad." Wow, having to live with three boys, none of which you're related to.

"Jessica!" My mom said sharply.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I sort of tuned them out after that, I heard bits and pieces, like how she goes to Catholic school even though she's Jewish, and that her step-dad is a pretty cool guy that can do just about anything. Then my mom steered the conversation towards something that interested me.

Boys.

"So, are there any nice boys out there?" My mom said, as if she was a teenager like us.

"Mom!" She can be really embarrassing sometimes.

"Well, honey, you keep me in the dark about these things." Which is completely true. I mean, I didn't tell her about my boyfriend until she caught us in an odd position on his bed. We weren't doing anything bad, it was his hospital bed, and he was only there because of me. Me and one of my plans.

"Um…" Suze said, I noticed her cheeks were growing red, "Well some boys are nice." It was so obvious she had a boyfriend, but didn't want to share. I mean who would? It is kind of personal. I don't share about mine. This is when I noticed where we were.

"Anyone want a donut?" I said as we were approaching the Dunkin Donuts. It was perfect, while Suze and my mom were inside; I could sneak next door and see my boyfriend who works in his uncle's garage.

"Uh, I'm not very hungry." Suze said. I could shoot her.

"Honey, if you just wanted to see Rob, why don't you ask?" My mom said.

"Okay… Can I go see Rob?" I asked.

"Not with Susie here." My god, she's been here a day, and she has been a pain in the neck. Between the cornfield, the whole 'I speak to the dead' and now preventing me from seeing my boyfriend? Why not just ship me off to military school.

"Honestly, Mrs. Mastriani, I don't mind." She said extremely politely, and gave me a wink as she said it. Okay so she's not that bad.

"Fine, fine, fine…" She sounded a little annoyed, she probably realized that we wouldn't be able to go shopping for awhile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried.

I hoped out of the car and noticed that my shadow wasn't there.

"Hey Suze, come on" I noticed she was getting out of the car very slowly, "He won't bite."

The smell of gas hit us instantly as we walked into the garage. I didn't see him, but his motorcycle was here, so he must be here as well. We walked around a car, and I saw two legs stick out from under, like from The Wizard of Oz, but these legs were very different. Very nice, legs that is.

"Come out with your hands up." I said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny Jess." He rolled out from under, and wiped his hands on a towel. He took one of those freshly wiped hands and ran it through his dark hair, that fell perfectly onto his face. He took those wiped hands and grabbed me.

I didn't care that Suze was watching. I never care about anything when I'm in his arms. Our tongues doing the tango in our mouths, nothing makes me feel more at peace.

"I thought you said he didn't bite." Suze said, after watching for a few minutes of Rob and I making-out.

"Uh…Who are you?" Rob asked, not even letting go of me. I melt like jelly in his arms.

"Susannah Simon. I'm an exchange student from California." She said sticking out her hand.

"Rob Wilkins." He said, shaking hers. "Jess didn't mention any friends coming this weekend."

"Actually this week, my class is here for a culture shock." She said very coolly.

"Well… this is the first I'm hearing of it." He said looking at me; he sounded a little annoyed. I guess I should have mentioned it.

"Uh, it was kinda last minute." I was lying of course, I've known she was coming for a few weeks. I'm praying she won't mention it. I looked back up at Rob hoping he was okay, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Suze. Than she said something that made me jump.

"Hey Ben." I looked around and saw Suze staring at something, but it wasn't a human.

It was an U.S. Postal Service Van.

Endnote: Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I won't have school today and can write more. Please R&R.


	5. The Truth

Author's note: Wow. It's been two years. Sorry it took so long. I'm now a senior in high school, and busy with so many other things. I thought about updating this story after the 5th and final 1-800-Where-R-You cam out. This, of course, takes place before that. I have had the plot in my head all along, but I've never written it. Since I haven't written any fan fiction in two years, please bear with me while I get back in the habit. So here it is.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to Ms. Cabot.

As soon as I saw the van, I had to look inside to see if there was a remote possibility that the files could be there. Of course, when I looked in the back of the truck it was empty.

"They're not there." I said that more to myself, but I had to get it out. I mean, I didn't know exactly what was in those files other than a lot of really personal stuff.

My life can never be simple, can it?

"Jess, who is your host sister talking to?" Rob was right behind me, he had been listening to Suze's conversation with, well, as far as I could see, herself.

"I think she's talking to Ben, the driver of that U.S. Postal Van." It sounded crazy coming out of my mouth, I mean, the driver was dead. I saw his body, but I didn't know what else to think. It could be possible that she can speak to the dead. As crazy as it sounds, it's the most logical explanation.

"Who's Ben? And what is not in that truck?" Rob had that emotionless look, like he wanted to be angry, but was restraining himself. I was starting to tell him everything, how we went out to eat this morning to be followed, and how I was asked to find this postal driver, and that he was dead, but I was interrupted by Suze.

"WHAT?" Suze stood up so quickly that it made me jump. She had this ghastly expression on her face, kind of like the face I made when Dr. Krantz told me some of my files were missing.

"Suze, what's wrong? Was that the dead driver you were talking to? Did he tell you where the files are?" I'm hoping I'm right that she can speak to the dead, it would be really helpful.

I could tell by the way the colored drained from her face that something was really wrong.

"I need to make a call." She said.

"To who?" I wanted, no slash that, needed to know.

"Get out of my way." She said with a tone like she really meant it. I mean, like she was willing to fight for it. I'm quicker than most, but she looked like she had also been in a fight or two, it would actually probably be a fair fight.

"No. Not until some of my questions are answered." I said in the exact tone she just gave me.

She looked at me in such a way that I got the message that she was too tired to fight. Like that whatever news she had just received had really taken a beaten on her.

"Who do you need to call?" I asked again, hoping this time she would answer.

"I need to make two calls, if you must know. One call to my principal, another to my boyfriend." It might have been just me, but it seemed that she was shaking a little as she said this.

"Why?" Rob asked. I almost forgot he was here.

"Those files," She looked directly at me. It was a little creepy, because her eyes were an intense green, "You're not the only one these people know about. The also have files on my principal, my boyfriend, and myself." So, I was right, she was like me, in a way. Why else would the FBI have files on her?

"Why would the FBI have files on you?" Rob asked. I mean, I think I know the answer, but I don't understand about her principal, that priest guy, or her boyfriend, which she really hasn't mentioned yet.

She let out a deep sigh, my guess is doesn't really divulge this information.

"I will only tell you if you swear you two won't tell another living human as long as you live." Well, that shouldn't be too hard…

"We need each others help. I think we have the right to know." I said very seriously. This is a really bad situation.

"My principal, Father Dominic, my boyfriend, Jesse, and myself, we are mediators." She said.

"So, what? You're psychic like Jess?" Rob said, but I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"No. I was born with the ability to see and communicate and occasionally kick butt with the dead." Yup, that confirmed it.

"So, the bad guys have files on you and me. What's next?" I asked, in a slightly mocking tone, I get sick of the all the adventures and danger that comes with it.

"I'm not sure, but after making my phone calls, I would like to talk whoever is in charge this case and ask how they know about me." She was still pretty pale, though not shaking anymore.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Rob, you're going to take Suze to see Dr. Krantz. Suze, he'll answer any questions about the case." I knew what I had to do.

"What about you Mastraini? What are you going to do?" Rob asked.

"I'm going to distract my mom. Then find your principal and tell him you need to talk." I had a feeling that phone calls weren't safe. The bad guys knew everything about us. Tapping our phones wouldn't be too much of a stretch for them.

"I guess I'll see you later." Suze said as Rob passed her his spare helmet.

"Guess so." I said. Not realizing how long later would be.

End Note: Right, so here's another chapter. Obviously, if you read Suze's POV, some of your questions will be answered. Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
